


In The Darkness Between The Sheets

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aiden is always so calm and confident in public, so people are always staring at him, or even touching him. Roland relishes the fact that he gets to see another side of Aiden, when they're alone between the sheets.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	In The Darkness Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put a link to a picture of Aiden wearing the tie but I couldn't get it to work so just look it up for yourself to provide context.

Roland swirled his drink around in his glass, watching the amber liquid form a small whirlpool before he downed it in a single swallow. He was more than a little bored but he’d promised Aiden he’d come to this gala since his husband was a speaker at it, along with several other politicians from Britain. He searched the crowded, candle-light-bathed dining room, upholstered in velvet and dark wood for his husband from where he lounged against the bar in the corner of the room. Men and women, all nicely dressed in suits or dresses mulled around, making small talk over martinis or glasses of champagne. Roland’s eyes perused the room and finally landed on Aiden, engaged in conversation with a dark-skinned woman and a man with cropped grey hair.

Roland smiled as he watched his husband mingle. Aiden was an expert at talking with people, always at ease no matter what the situation. He smiled as he spoke to the woman, who laughed at whatever he’d said. Roland traced the rim of his glass with a fingertip, watching as Aiden moved on to another person, chatting them up as well. His husband wore a dark suit that perfectly accentuated his wiry frame, his dress shoes polished, his white shirt crisp and neat beneath his suit jacket. His blond hair was neatly combed and in place, flashing like an angel’s halo in the candlelight, his brown eyes richer and darker than chocolate. Around his slender neck was a purple silk tie, standing out like a beacon against his suit. He was so beautiful.

Roland licked his lips as he watched his husband, feeling like an animal watching over his mate. He didn’t miss the many admiring looks being sent Aiden’s way as he moved about the room, their eyes following the sway of his hips, the strut of his long legs. Roland felt hot curls of jealousy rising up within him, wrapping around his heart. He was tempted to walk across the room and kiss Aiden fully in front of all those people, to show them that the sexiest politician in England was already taken. Aiden shook hands with an older man with a bald head and looked in Roland’s direction, smiling as their eyes met.

“Having fun, love?” he asked, coming over to Roland, stroking his forearm through his red suit jacket. 

“Always,” Roland replied. “Free booze is always a good time to me, baby. Watching you work the room looking like that is a nice bonus too.”

Aiden chuckled and wrapped an arm around Roland’s shoulders, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. “You don’t look too bad yourself, love.”

Roland growled playfully and pulled Aiden closer by his waist, kissing the corner of his mouth. Aiden laughed, his warm breath ghosting across Roland’s lips. The older man kissed his lover fully on the mouth, making Aiden sigh and close his eyes, pressing closer, losing himself in the kiss. Aiden tasted like champagne, his lips warm and soft, his rich aftershave and cologne filling Roland’s nose, all his senses enveloped by his husband. They only pulled back when feedback whined through the room as a man appeared on the stage, tapping the microphone on the podium.

“Now is the time for our guest speakers to begin their proposals,” he said. “First up is Aiden Hoynes, the advisor to the members of Parliament.”

“Guess I’d better get up there,” Aiden said.

“Knock ‘em dead, baby,” Roland replied, kissing him again. 

Aiden grinned and went up onto the stage as people applauded. Roland ordered another drink while he watched and listened to his husband’s speech. Aiden always spoke with such passion and clarity. He had the attention of everyone in the room as he talked, his voice strong and his presence undeniable. Roland watched everyone watching Aiden. Some people looked like they were actually listening to him, but others seemed as though they were undressing him with their eyes. Were they imaging the strength of his body, how it would feel to have those long legs wrapped around them? Roland squeezed his glass so tight his knuckles turned white and a crack appeared on the side of it.

Aiden finished his speech and bowed as the people applauded thunderously. As he stepped off the stage, a man in a tuxedo approached him, placing his hand boldly on Aiden’s chest, stroking the purple tie hanging from his neck. Roland snarled loud enough that the bartender shot him an odd look. Aiden gently eased the man’s hand off his chest, a tight smile on his face as he beelined away from him and back toward Roland. His face fell a bit when he got closer, noticing the expression on Roland’s face.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Aiden said, placing his hand on Roland’s on the bar. 

The older man grunted. Aiden frowned and squeezed his husband’s hand. “Love?”

“Can we get out of here now?” Roland asked. “I don’t think I can stand to listen to anyone else.” 

‘Or continue to watch all these fuckers undressing you with their eyes or touching you,’ he added in his mind.

“Sure, good idea,” Aiden agreed. “Let’s go home.”

He interlaced their fingers as they walked across the room. Roland felt people watching them and pulled Aiden even closer to his side, glaring at the others as they reached the swinging doors and left the building. They drove him in silence, Roland gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary, feeling Aiden watching him. 

“Are you okay, love?” he asked. “You’re quiet.”

“I’m fine,” Roland replied tensely. 

Aiden looked unsure but said nothing more. They reached the house and exited the car. Roland walked behind his lover, staring at his ass as Aiden pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut, Roland pounced. Aiden yelped as his husband pressed him against the wall beside the front door, pinning him in place with his body he kissed Aiden roughly. Aiden gripped Roland’s arms, tensing up before he sighed and relaxed into the kiss. Roland’s hands gripped his hips, pressing into the notches there before slipping lower and cupping his ass through his slacks.

“What’s gotten into you, Roland?” Aiden breathed as his lover kissed his neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh. 

“You know what seeing you dressed up like that does to me, Pretty Boy,” Roland growled, scraping his teeth across Aiden’s throat. “You looked so fucking sexy and in charge. Everyone in that room was wrapped around your finger.” He sucked on the blond’s earlobe. “But I always forget that your sexiness draws people in. I wanted to break that bastard’s hand. You’re mine, Aiden Hoynes. Maybe you need to be reminded of that.”

Aiden gasped as Roland’s erection brushed against his own through their trousers. His lover’s hands were gripping his ass tightly, kneading the cheeks firmly. Aiden tilted his head back with another moan as Roland kissed and bit across his neck, grinding their hips together. Both men kicked off their shoes clumsily before Roland pressed Aiden to the wall again, kissing him hungrily. Aiden gathered Roland’s red jacket in his fists, pulling his husband closer, winding a leg around his hip. Roland deftly undid Aiden’s tie, letting the purple fabric hang from his fingers.

“Let’s go upstairs, Pretty Boy,” Roland purred. “I have a much better use for this.”

Aiden nodded, licking his swollen lips. They kissed their way upstairs to the bedroom, discarding clothes as they went. Aiden was naked by the time they reached the bedroom and Roland was down to his shirt and boxers. He roughly pushed Aiden onto the bed and straddled his hips, holding his own tie in his other hand. Aiden was flushed already, his neat hair now messy and disheveled. His cock leaked precome onto his belly, mingling with the dark hair across his navel. His eyes were wide and full of lust, as intoxicating as a rich bourbon. 

“Hands above your head, Pretty Boy,” Roland commanded. 

Aiden obeyed and Roland tied his husband’s hands to the headboard with his own gold necktie. Aiden tested it and shifted around a bit beneath Roland’s weight. The older man held up the purple tie, his blue eyes gleaming devilishly. Aiden licked his lips again. 

“Do you trust me?” Roland asked.

“Yes,” Aiden replied instantly.

Roland bound the purple tie over Aiden’s eyes, tying it behind his head. His lover’s breath hitched, his skin prickling with goosebumps as Roland stroked his hair gently. 

“Too tight?” he asked.

“No,” Aiden replied huskily. “Keep going, Daddy. Please.”

Roland’s lips quirked into a smirk as he ground his clothed erection against Aiden’s bare one, scratching his nails across his husband’s lithe chest, over his pink nipples, which were already hard. Aiden bit his red lower lip, whining as Roland pinched one nipple. The older man frowned and leaned down, sucking the other nipple into his mouth. Aiden yelled out, arching his back, straining against the tie binding his wrists.

“That’s right, Pretty Boy,” Roland murmured, licking the tender bud, scraping his teeth across it. “Make some noise for me.”

Aiden mewled as Roland kissed up his neck, licking across his collarbone, then sinking his teeth into some skin beneath his husband’s ear, sucking a dark, bruising hickey into the pale flesh. He kissed Aiden’s ear, licked along the shell, nibbled the lobe. Aiden whined, his cock weeping precome against his stomach and staining Roland’s shirt. He whimpered as the fabric of Roland’s clothes caused a delicious friction against his naked skin. Aiden’s fingers twitched and his toes curled as Roland continued to deliver kisses and bites to his chest and neck, until marks were speckled across his skin like constellations.

“So hard for me, Pretty Boy,” Roland teased, finally cupping his husband’s full erection, stroking him firmly.

Aiden gasped, arching his slender hips into Roland’s hand as he stroked him. Roland leaned down, kissing and biting his husband’s muscular thighs before sucking his cock into his mouth. Aiden yelled out again, fingers twitching as Roland swallowed him down, sucking and licking, salvia running down his chin and soaking his beard. Aiden was moaning and gasping, trying to thrust up into Roland’s mouth.

“Fuck, yeah, Daddy, your mouth,” he moaned. “It’s so warm and wet around my cock. God, fuck, you’re gonna make me come, Daddy. Please, let me come.”

He was still somehow intelligible. Roland needed to change that. He cupped Aiden’s balls in his palm, cradling them close to his body and sucked harder, pressing his tongue into the leaking head, tasting the familiar bitter flavor of his husband’s seed. Aiden’s hips jerked up, his moans getting higher and louder, random swears and curses spilling from his lips. He was getting close and Roland quickly pulled off, panting, relishing the ache in his jaw. Aiden groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows, shivering at the cool air brushing across his cock. 

“Daddy,” he whined. “I was about to come. Why didn’t you let me come?”

“You know the rules, sweetheart,” Roland replied. “You don’t come until I’m inside you or until I say you can.” He cupped himself through his boxers and sighed. “Do you want me inside you, Pretty Boy? Want Daddy to use you like the pretty fucktoy you are?”

“Yes,” Aiden answered, his voice thick with need. Roland could feel his pleading gaze even though his husband’s eyes were covered. “Please, Daddy, I want you inside me.”

Roland purred and grabbed the lube from the side table, quickly slicking up a couple fingers. He hoisted one of Aiden’s legs over his shoulder, exposing the tight, furled pink entrance between his perfect ass cheeks. Aiden gasped at the cool air as Roland spread him open a bit, teasingly circling his hole before pushing one finger in past the tight ring of muscle. Aiden arched his back, his abdominal muscles fluttering beneath Roland’s fingers. The older man took his time opening up his lover, driving Aiden’s cries to a higher and louder pitch, until he was a whimpering, moaning mess, the only viable words Roland’s name or ‘Daddy, please,’ spilling from his perfect lips like a prayer.

Roland’s cock was so hard it was nearly painful, a large wet spot on the front of his boxers. He crooked his fingers, nudging Aiden’s prostate and making him cry out, his cock leaking furiously on his belly. 

“You’ve been so patient for me, Pretty Boy,” Roland said. “As a reward, I’ll free either your wrists or remove your blindfold. Which one would you like?”

“The blindfold,” Aiden answered, sounding wrecked. “Please, Daddy, I need to see you.”

Roland nodded and used his free hand to remove the tie from around Aiden’s head. His husband’s eyes were completely black, brimming over with lust. Somehow they darkened even more as he locked gazes with Roland. The older man withdrew his fingers and hastily tore open his dress shirt, tossing it aside and then finally pulling his boxers down, hissing as his cock bobbed free in the cool air of the bedroom. He slicked himself up quickly and wrapped Aiden’s legs around his waist, entering him swiftly. Both men moaned loudly as Roland bottomed out, then set a steady rhythm, fucking into Aiden deeply, the bed creaking with their movements.

Aiden had his head thrown back in pleasure, the veins in his neck pulsing as he cried out in pure ecstasy, his hands uselessly clenching and unclenched from where they were still bound above his head. Roland hoisted Aiden’s legs higher over his shoulder, fucking him deeper. He tangled a hand in Aiden’s thick blond hair and pulled his head back further, grazing his teeth across the younger man’s pulse point. His husband was now past the point of speech; it seemed like all he was capable of was moans and unintelligible cries of pleasure mixed with expletives. Aiden Hoynes, always put together and in control in the public eye, but when he was alone with Roland, he was completely different, so needy and desperate to be taken apart.

“If only those people could see you now,” Roland growled, licking Aiden’s neck, tasting the salty tang of his sweat. “What would they think, seeing Aiden Hoynes being such a Daddy’s boy? My plaything, my toy.”

He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. Aiden keened, straining at his bindings desperately. Roland yanked on his hair, crashing their lips together.

“Please let me come, Daddy,” Aiden whined, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “I want to come. I need to come.”

“Alright, Pretty Boy,” Roland agreed. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Aiden arched his back and threw his head back, his wiry frame shaking with erratic paroxysms as his muscles tensed and his cock gushed hot white come all over their stomachs. His hole tightened around Roland’s thick cock, squeezing him delightfully. Roland groaned and sank his teeth into Aiden’s shoulder, emptying himself into his husband’s tight heat with such force that his own body shuddered from the force of it. Once Aiden’s hole had milked every drop from Roland’s cock, he released the bite and panted, collapsing on top of Aiden while still buried inside him. Both men breathed heavily, the air rich with the smell of sex and sweat. Roland could feel Aiden’s racing heartbeat against his own. After a few minutes, the older man raised his head and stroked his lover’s messy hair.

“Are you okay, Pretty Boy?” he asked softly. 

Aiden grunted in response, his eyes closed, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath. He whimpered a bit when Roland stroked his face, feeling tear tracks on his flushed cheeks. The older man carefully pulled out of his husband, his soft cock slipping free easily from the loose, slick hole. Come dripped out of it, leaking down Aiden’s thighs and Roland resisted the urge to lap it back up. For tonight anyway. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a wet cloth, a bottle of water, and a small tube of ointment. He cleaned Aiden’s hole gently and wiped away the drying come on his belly, then removed the tie from around his wrists. Bruises had formed in perfect circles across the tender flesh, matching the other ones on Aiden’s chest, neck, and shoulder. 

“Do these hurt?” Roland asked, taking one Aiden’s hand in his and stroking his wrist.

Aiden cracked an eye open and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “They feel fine, love.”

Roland nodded but still applied the ointment to them anyway, rubbing it in until it disappeared into Aiden’s skin. Afterward he laid beside his husband and pulled the heavy covers over them. Aiden curled against Roland’s chest, resting an arm across his belly. Roland opened the water bottle and held it to Aiden’s lips. The blond drank a few swallows before he closed his eyes again, sighing languidly. Roland set the bottle aside and carded his fingers through his husband’s sweaty locks, Aiden basked under the attention like a cat in the sunshine. He looked up at Roland with a blissed-out expression.

“I love you,” he said, quietly, his eyes, now their normal color, gentle and full of love.

“I love you too,” Roland replied, kissing his forehead. 

Aiden yawned and cuddled closer, nuzzling Roland’s chest. “M’tired.”

“Go to sleep, Pretty Boy,” Roland said, stroking his husband’s hair and neck. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Aiden nodded and drifted off, his breathing soft and rhythmic. Roland pressed another kiss to that soft blond hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
